justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Electro Body Combat
|genre = Cardio Fighting Exercise / Electro Music |10+ = Amateur Match |25+ = Pro Competition |45+ = World Championship |dg = |pc = Orange |gc = Brown |perf = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB4SAGQWQts&t=01m18s |nowc = BEGINboxing COOLboxing INTENSEboxing OUTROboxing }}"Electro Body Combat" is a Just Sweat program featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who resembles a training fighter. He has brown hair, a black, orange and red hoodie, black and orange pants, maroon combat boots, and a maroon glove. When the dancer punches or kicks, lightning comes out of his fist or foot. His outline color is electric blue. Background The background is a dark aqua room surrounded by speakers and circles. Throughout the routine, the speakers and circles light up. Multicolored stripes will also appear in the background. There are also a few lights that can be seen. Dance Quests * Finish "Amateur Match" * Finish "Pro Competition" * Finish "World Championship" * Get all sections in Intense * Get a 3 �� score * Get a 5 �� score Appearances in Mashups Electro Body Combat appears in the following Mashup: * The Final Countdown Captions Electro Body Combat is featured on Pupppet Master Modes. Here are the captions annigned to the dancer: * Knee Kick * Punch 'N' Kick * Shadow Punch * Thunder Punch * Uppercut Trivia *A voice mentions the moves made throughout the routines, such as "uppercut", "punch", "K.O." and other commands, similar to Skin-To-Skin and Just Mario. **Coincidentally, a Puppet Master Mode caption for this song is named "Uppercut". *In one of the Cool routines, the dancer uses a white light-up katana, akin to Tribal Dance (With a Katana). This routine is not available on all consoles. *'' '' and Sweat Around The World are the only programs without a calorie count of 220 in the 45+ Minute Program and also the only ones that lack a 50 calorie count in the 10+ Minute program. *Some pictograms for this routine are incorrect: they tell the player to punch towards the screen when the coach punches to the sides. *The coach is wider when he appears in Puppet Master Modes. *The Intense program track is used in the E3 and Gamescom teasers for . **It is also used during the subscribe screen at the end of the videos and other videos released around that time, such as "On the Set". *A cover of the track is played during the behind-the-scenes video for . *''Better Call The Handyman'' and Cosmic Party reuse the Intense soundtrack. Gallery Game Files ElectroBody_cover_generic.png|''Electro Body Combat'' Electrointensecover.png|''Electro Body Combat'' (Intense) Electrocoolcover.png|''Electro Body Combat'' (Cool) Electrocooldowncover.png|''Electro Body Combat'' (Cooldown) ElectroBodyCombat coach big 1.png| album coach Tex1_128x128_67f716ab6cfcef96_14.png| album background In-Game Screenshots ebcselection.png|Workout selection screen Others 14 Boxing.jpg|Background 1 ElectroBody_background.png|Background 2 Wider.png|Wider appearance in Puppet Master Modes Videos Official Audio Electro Body Combat (Music Pack) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Electro Body Combat (Amateur March) - Just Dance 4 Electro Body Combat (Pro Competition) - Just Dance 4 Electro Body Combat (World Championship) - Just Dance 4 Extractions Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 1) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 2) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 3) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 4) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 5) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 6) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 7) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 8) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 9) Electro Body Combat - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 10) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Just Sweat Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Warm Up